36NM Nová média
36NM, přednáší Doc. Snorek stránky na serveru service Otázky (.pdf) Slajdy z prednasek Tato wiki byla původně http://wiki.karabina.cz/mediawiki/index.php/Nov%C3%A1_m%C3%A9dia zde. Přesunul jsem jí, protože na původním místě nefunovaly obrázky a ani matematická extension. Každopádně karabinovi patří dík a zásluhy za tenhle sqelý nápad. --Nax 09:05, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Co je potreba udelat *prosim smazte nekdo kusy duplicitniho texty a upravte typografii *to vážně wiki neumí automaticky číslovat nadpisy? Odkazy *Interaktivní test z otázek z rešerší - neexistuje:-(( *VHS *Zpět na Katedru počítačů Zkouska obecně *testové otázky z rešerší mají většinou všichni dobře, takž na ně nekouká *velmi důležité jsou ty 4 z teorie z přednášek, když ty nemáte aspoň tak za bod tak je zle *otázky kontroluje stylem klíčová slova (teda ne že by si to nepřečetl všechno, ale jak mu tam chybí to správné slovo, tak to můžete mít 100x okecaný a vysvětlený svými slovy, ale body za to nedostanete) *Než začnete psát odpověď dvakrát si rozmyslete co je opravdu důležité a na co se vás opravdu ptá. Jak vidí spoustu textu, ale chybí v něm to důležité, tak ho to síš ještě víc otráví. *Body ze semestru jsou hezká věc, ale pokud nebudete mít žádnou teorii, tak vám nepomůžou. *Rozhodně nespoléhejte jen na tuhle stránku. Některé otázky tu jsou zpracované docela zavádějícím způsobem nebo je toho k té otázce málo z toho co chce. Hodně štěstí Tipy jak psát na wiki (cvakni na edit napravo a uvidíš zdroják) mikromentr: μm, horni index: inch², odkaz: Jak psát matematiku, heslo wikipedie: Jak editovat stranku. (newline:) Obrazek se nejdriv musi nahrat na specialni strance Načti soubor a pak teprve vlozit obrazek. tabulky se dělají jako v html Otázky z předmětu *digitální editace zvuku, kamery, foťáky *PRML čtení z disku (3) Vysvětlete marketingový termín ,,digitální displej"! Původně (do poloviny 90. let) se jako digitální označovaly monitory do kterých se signál dopravoval digitální cestou (napěťové úrovně byly kompatibilní s logikou TTL), tj. staré normy až do EGA včetně. Nové monitory VGA byly naproti tomu označované jako analogový monitor. Ovšem od poloviny 90. let se začaly objevovat monitory, které obsahovaly mikropočítač pro nastavování a řízení provozu monitoru. Těm se opět začalo říkat digitální i přesto, že jsou VGA standardu a tudíž videosignál do nich jde v analogové formě. Novodobé digitální monitory mají digitálně řízené parametry obrazu (šířka či výška) a některé i jas a kontrast, ovšem to není pravidlem. První digitální monitory s mikroprocesorem měly LCD displej přímo na čele displeje, kde se zobrazovaly potřebné údaje. Později se tato data zobrazovala přímo na stínítku monitoru. Tato funkce se označuje jako On Screen Display nebo též zkratkou OSD. V současnosti se termínem digitální displej označují LCD displeje/CRT monitory se skutečně digitálním vstupem (DVI), ve kterých se data zpracovávají digitálně. (4) Co je aliasing, kde a jak vzniká? *zvuk **vznik: při vzorkování se vyskytují frekvence vyšší než je polovina frekvence vzorkovací->nesprávné navzorkování **zvětšit vzorkovaci frekvenci **na vstup dolní propusť *obraz **vznik: šikmá hrana při maticovém rastru (například písmeno A na monitoru) **rozostření hran (některé okolní pixely šedé atd.) viz také (1),(28) heslo Anti-aliasing na wikipedii (5) Čemu se říká a jak se odstraňuje kvantizační chyba? Převodní charakteristika A/D. Ke kvantizační chybě dochází, protože převodní charakteristika není ta úhlopříčka, ale jsou to ty schody. Místo bodu na té úhlopříčce to tedy dá něco na těch schodech a ten rozdíl je kvantizační chyba (nebo se jí říká kvantizační šum). Kvantizační šum se dá zhora odhadnout: q/\sqrt{12} , kde q je chyba (amplituda LSB). To má potom vliv na teoretickou hodnotu SRN (horní mez). Podle požadované SRN tedy volím počet bitů převodníku. Odstranění: zvýším rozlišení, posunutím kvantizačního šumu do frekvenční oblasti kde nám to tolik nevadí (sigma-delta převodníky). (6) Zrekapitulujte vývoj vzdálenosti hlava-disk a hustoty záznamu u magnetických vnějších pamětí v posledních 50-ti letech! Typ disku RAMAC Winchester MR hlava MicroDrive rok 1954 1974 1994 2003 Vzdálenos h-d 20 μm 0,2 μm 20 nm 2 nm Plošná hustota 0,002 Mb/in² 1,7 Mb/in² 33 Gb/in² 100 Gb/in² (7) Nakreslete řez a uveďte (orientačně) tloušťky vrstev média moderních diskových pamětí! Na jaké podložce jsou naneseny? Doplnit Vrstvy (viz slajdy) - shora - 1nm Lubricant, 15nm C ochrana (DLC), 30nm mag. vrstva, 50nm Cr spodní vrstva, Ni-P 10mikrometrů * Lubricant (klouzavý povrch), cca 1 nm, * C ochranný překryv, méně než 15 nm, tzv. DLC (diamond like carbon) * magnetická vrstva, cca 30 nm, * Cr spodní vrstva, cca 50 nm, * Ni-P podvrstva, cca 10 000 nm, * kovový substrát. (8) V čem spočívá rozdíl mezi technologiemi Winchester a L/U? Čeho se tyto technologie týkají? Winchester - hlavičky startují z povrchu LU - Load/Unload - nový je jenom název, používalo se i dříve. Hlavičky se parkují mimo plotny. *winchester - hlavička startuje z povrchu disku (klouzavý povrch, lehká hlava, desetiny μm) *L/U startuje z místa mimo disk, kam se po každém vypnutí vždy aretuje pomocí permanentního magnetu - když se disk odpojí od napájení, tak ten permanentní magnet je přitáhne a při pádu se tak nepoškodí volně uloženou hlavou. (9) V čem spatřujete hlavní rozdíl mezi technologií detekce spiček a PRML? Synchronní detekce posloupností. PRML detekuje malé změny signálu. *Detekce špiček - je založena na detekci maximálních hodnot analog signálu. S vyšší hustotou zápisu je problém při rozeznávání těchto špiček jednotlivých bitu od šumu. *PRML ( Partial Response Maximum Likelihood) – Analog signál se nejdřív převádí na digitální a pak se porovnává, jakému vzorku je sejmutý signál nejpodobnější. Používá výhodnější kódování dat. *synchronni detekce posloupnosti, protipólem detekce spicek *PRML pocita s posunem reverzaci, uz se jim při zapisu nebrani *Umožňuje dekodovat slabsi signal => umožňuje vetsi hustotu zaznamu PRML detekujem posloupnosti Pr. posloupnost napeti 0,7 0,6 0,7 a 0,4 0,3 0,4 detekce spicek 1 1 1 0 0 0 PRML 1 0 1 1 0 1 Updated: pozor, pro detekci spicek se mrknete do 36PZ, tohle je prikladek, ktery jsem nekde videl a je IMHO zavadejici. * Trochu neco o PRML. (10) Uveďte vám známé a slibné principy budoucích vnějších magnetických pamětí! Milipede - 10GB na 3x3mm, až 500TB? *OAW - Optically Assisted Winchester tady Snorek trochu zaspal dobu -(Optically Assisted Winchester) An earlier disk technology under development by Seagate in the late 1990s. Magneto-optic in principle, it differed because both laser and magnetic components were on the same side of the platter. OAW used a fiber to direct light via a rotating MEMS mirror. The technology was later folded into Seagate's research on heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR)-HAMR technologie uz je znama (respektive se pocita ze to bude dalsi krok po kolmem zapisu) *Millipede nanomechanicka pamet, mechanicke pohyby tenkych kremikovych nosnicku, při zapisu se termicky vyryva, při čtení se zapadnutím do důlku ochladí a změní se mu vodivost (takže nakonec se to čtení provádí vlastně elektricky). Skenování organickeho filmu na 3D kremikove podlozce, asi Tb/palec *OAW Opticaly Assisted winchester, (spekulace: zapíši opticky a čtu magneticky???), zápis, 20Gb/in² něco málo o principu zde nebo zde Myslim, ze ani jedna z vyse uvedenych pameti neni magneticka. Takze spravna odpoved by mela vypadat uplne jinak. kolmy zapis - vacsia kapacita disku, hdd s velkymi flash buff. pamatami MEMS Mikroelectromechanical systém web (11) Vysvětlete princip zápisu a čtení Flash paměti. Paměť Flash je vlastně paměť typu EEPROM (elektricky mazatelná a programovatelná paměť). Je tvořena sítí řádků a sloupců, na jejichž průsečících leží jednotlivé paměťové buňky. Každá z buněk obsahuje jeden unipolární tranzistor, který má nad sebou umístěna dvě hradla, vzájemně izolovaná tenkou oxidovou vrstvičkou. Horní hradlo (řídící) je připojeno na sběrnici řádků a spodní hradlo není připojeno nikam (je plovoucí). Náboj se na toto plovoucí hradlo dostane tunelováním z řídícího hradla. Nenaprogramovaná buňka paměti nemá na plovoucím hradle žádný náboj, a proto se po přivedení výběrového signálu na konkrétní naadresovaný řádek paměti nedokáže paměťový tranzistor otevřít. Buňka si pamatuje logickou hodnotu 1. Pokud však vpravíme do plovoucího hradla náboj (programováním paměti), pak se po výběru řádku paměti dokáží tranzistory naprogramované paměťové buňky otevřít a buňka si tedy pamatuje logickou 0. Mazání paměti spočívá v tom, že se z plovoucího hradla uložený náboj odvede pryč. Soubor:Memory0.gif nenaprogramovaná (smazaná) buňka Soubor:Memory1.gif naprogramovaná buňka 12. Co je to Floating Gate? V čem se liší Flash a StrataFlash? Sim, tohle nekdo dopiste, nevim jak to jednoduse popsat... Floating Gate, neboli plovoucí hradlo. Jde o součást MOSFET tranzisoru použitých v FLASH pamětech. Jde o část, která je schopna udržet náboj na hradlu. Náboj, uložený v plovoucím hradle lze měnit použitím napětí na sourcu a drainu... Floating gate MOSFETs are useful because of their ability to store an electrical charge for extended periods of time even when they have no power. Floating gate MOSFETs are composed of a normal MOSFET and one or more capacitors used to couple control voltages to the floating gate. Oxide surrounds the floating gate entirely, so charge trapped on the floating gate remains there. The charge stored on the floating gate can be modified by applying voltages to the source, drain, and control gate terminals such that the fields result in phenomena like Fowler-Nordheim tunneling and hot carrier injection. Intel využívá dvou vysoce spolehlivých technologií založených na stejné paměťové buňce. Paměti vyrobené první technologií dokáží v každé své buňce uschovat obsah jednoho bitu. Druhá, mnohem modernější, technologie využívá "víceúrovňovou" strukturu buněk. Tato technologie umožňuje uložení dvou bitů informace do jedné paměťové buňky (do jednoho tranzistoru). Aby bylo možné uložit čtyři stavy do jediného tranzistoru, musí být programování (čili uložení náboje do plovoucího hradla) a čtení (snímání velikosti náboje) přesně řízeno. Tuto technologii využívají paměti StrataFlash, které se používají v aplikacích, vyžadujících vyšší paměťové kapacity. Soubor:Strata.png Přklad čtení hodnoty z paměťové buňky, která uchovává víceúrovňovou hodnotu. (13) Co si představujete pod označením technologie Pixie Dust? Pixie Dust = "skřítkův prach" Pixie Dust definice z WhatIs.com *technologie firmy IBM, která umožňuje dosáhnout až 4x větší hustoty záznamu oproti současným pevným diskům *3atomova vrstvicka RU, ma na starosti odstínění *Dnes se začíná rozmáhat technologie označovaná AFC (Antiferomagnetically Coupled media). Zde jsou celkem tři vrstvy, dvě magnetické a mezi nimi tenká vrstva ruthenia, která způsobí vzájemné ovlivnění magnetických vrstev v opačném směru magnetizace a ve výsledku je pole silnější. Tím je možné zapsat informaci více do hloubky a tím zvýšit hustotu záznamu. (14) Vysvětlete princip nano-mechanické paměti Millipede. Jak se zde konkrétně realizuje čtení a zápis dat? Jak se informace do paměti zapsaná maže? Doplnit *"děrný štítek" v řádu nanometrů (MEMS) *přepisovatelná paměť, kdy bity jsou představovány vruby v aktivním polymerním filmu (10 nm) naneseném na křemíkovém substrátu *mechanicke pohyby tenkych kremikovych nosnicku *při zapisu se termicky vyryva hrotem zahratim hrotu na vyssi teplotu (400 Celsia) *při čtení (300 stupňů teplota hrotu) hrot zapadne do důlku, je kontaktem s důlkem chlazen a změní se mu vodivost (takže nakonec se to čtení provádí vlastně elektricky) *smazání záznamu vyrytím více blízko položených pitů, které zalijou původní pit *skenování organickeho filmu na 3D kremikove podlozce *asi Tb/palec (200 Gbit na 3x3mm, až 500TB?) IBM website (i s animacemi) (15) V čem spatřujete výhody/nevýhody vnějších optických pamětí proti pamětem magnetickým? Optický paprsek lze lépe zaostřit než magnetický. *Výhody: světelný paprsek lze zaostřit z vetsi vzdalenosti a na mensi plochu – zaznam je levny, velkokapacitni (? a co magnetické pásky), trvalnivejsi, spolehlivejsi; přímý přístup (vs. sekvenční u pásek) *Nevýhody: pomalejší ??? Omezenější počet zápisů ??? Velká náchylnost k mechanickému poškození(poškrábání média) (16) Srovnejte (nejlépe ve formě tabulky konkrétních hodnot) parametry CD, DVD, HD DVD a BR specifikací! Čím a jak bylo dosaženo vyšší kapacity? Doplnit 7x větší kapacita, menší pit, bližší stopy vln. délka num.ap. vzd. stop délka pitu 1rychlost kapacita CD 780 nm 0.45 1.6 μm 0.8 μm 150 kB/s 650MB DVD 635 nm 0.6 0,8 μm 0.4 μm 1.23 MB/s 4.7GB HD/BR DVD 405 nm 0.85 0,32μm 0.16/0.20μm 4.6 MB/s 15/25 GB plus DVD ma 1.32x efektivnejsi korekci chyb Vyšší kapacity dosaženo díky: nižší vlnová délka laseru -> vyšší apertrura -> vyšší hustota záznamu (17) Vysvětlete technologii PR fázová změna. Kde a jak se používá? *fázová změna z krystalické fáze do amorfní a naopak se používa při zapisování na CD-RW. Změna do amorfní fáze je "pomalá", asi 0.5 ms. Proto zapisují RW mechaniky max. 10x rychlostí. (dnes už i víc např LG GSA-4120B 16x a 24x). *PR = Phase Change Recording *fazova změna je zmenou krystalicke faze v amorfni, pomale = fazova změna trva 0,5 ms. Zápis CDRW max 32x, zatímco CDR až 52x - proč? Viz dále. *pouziva se v prepisovatelnych CD-RW/DVD-RW *cteni: maly výkon laseru, vymaz: stredni vykon, zapis: velky vykon *Amorfní fáze vzniká roztavením a rychlým zchlazením. Pomalým chlazením materiál krystalizuje. *vrstvy CD-RW/DVD-RW: Al (odrazivá), dielectric, recording, dielectric *CDR se pálí stejnou technologií (PR), ale ušetří se na materiálu a na čase nutném ke krystalizaci. Odrazivá vrstva je pokryta u CDR/DVDR barvivem, které při vypalování změní barvu tedy i odrazové optické vlastnosti materiálu. Tento materiál je samozřejmě také levnější - té technologii se říká dye-recording. (chtěl to u ústní) *problem s časovou trvanlivostí záznamu 18. V čem a jak se liší dvě nejpoužívanější technologie přepisovatelných CD, resp. DVD? (Návod: mají se na mysli technologie PR a MO.) PR je popsána v předešlé otázce. MO, pokud to správně chápu, znamená magneto-optický. Jde o takový ten pricip, že mazání probíhá zahřátím na Curiovu teplotu (ferromagnetický materiál - permanentní magnet se stává paramagnetickým) -tzn se odmagnetuje a následně se na něj dá psát tím, že se opět zmagnetuje (nad Curieovým bodem je lze snadno vnějším polem přemagnetovat, zatímco pod ním na ně stejně silné vnější magnetické pole nemá vliv). Cte se pomoci Kerrova efektu - zmena odrazivosti zmagnetovaneho media (polarizované světlo mění rovinu polarizace při odrazu od zmagnetovaného povrchu) Používá např. Sony MiniDisk, v přednáškách to není, asi to bylo v PZ. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CD-RW#CD-MO http://searchstorage.techtarget.com/sDefinition/0,,sid5_gci510042,00.html (19) Jak funguje fluorescenční disk? FMD: *nápad: odstranit nevýhodu CD a DVD že neumí víc jak 2 vrstvy *zaznam na vice vrstev. Pametove medium je fluorescentni vrstva, která pak emituje při dopadu laseru svetlo; to se od vyšších vrstev neodráží ale projde ven (průhlednost) *1GB/s – vice vrstev (až 100 povrchu), paralelni pristup (více vrstev -> více stop naraz) *ozářeny bod ve vrstve zacne svitit svetlem jiné vlnove delky *nyní 140 GB (10 vstev), budoucnost až TB *firma C3D která to vyvíjela a zaměstnávala 50 vědců krachla * vic informaci o FMD = DMD (20) Čím se od ostatních optických principů principiálně liší holografický záznam? Hologram - informaciu je mozne uchovat v celom objeme zalohovacieho media. Data nie su ulozene ako pity ale ako interferencia viaceryc laserovych paprskov (21) Vysvětlete rozdíl mezi zálohováním a archivací. Zálohování: * proces ukládání dat. Záloha či záložní kopie: * kopie dat uložená ještě na jiném nosiči či místě pro případ ztráty v původním úložišti. Archivace - soubor archiválií nacházejících se na jendom místě (Státní archiv na Chodově), určené k trvalému uchování. (22) Obrázkem popište Vám známé zálohovací architektury. Jaký je mezi nimi rozdíl? asi je myšleno DAS, NAS a SAN popis v angličtině i s obrázky DAS (Direct Attached Storage) Úložná zařízení přímo připojená k serveru; všechny informace směrem z i do úložné jednotky musí procházet serverem, takže může dojít k přetížení serveru. NAS (Network-Attached Storage) Specializované servery pro připojení úložných zařízení (nejčastěji páskových jednotek a diskových souborů RAID) k síti. Podporuje různé operační systémy a protokoly pro přenos a vyhledávání souborů a je optimalizované pro přístup k souborům. Mezi výhody NAS patří nízké náklady a jednoduchost implementace i managementu; nevýhodou je obtížná rozšiřitelnost. SAN (Storage Area Network) Síť nezávislá na podnikovém intranetu, specificky zaměřená na propojení úložných zařízení. SAN je optimalizovaná na sběr, ukládání a výběr bloků dat. SAN používají otevřené technologie jako Fibre Channel, nebo řešení orientovaná na IP (iSCSI, FCIP nebo iFCP). iSCSI (Internet SCSI) Propojení zařízení pro ukládání dat se sítěmi na bázi IP; vhodné pro menší podniky s využitím běžné kabeláže pro ethernet a pro vzdálené zálohování. (23) Jaké znáte technologie záznamu informace na pásku (podle orientace záznamové stopy)? Objasněte zkratky QIC, DLT, DAT. *QIC = (quater inch cassette) (kazeta se šířkou ¼ palce), lineární záznam **obě cívky na kazetě, páska se nevytahuje ven, otáčí se pomocí pásu uvnitř kazety **z nej TRAVAN radove 100vky mb az GB, 8mm paska, TR8 je novy a ma serpentinovy zaznam, jinak linearni. **všechny druhy umožňují HW kompresi 2:1 **taky označuje konsorcium pro vývoj standardů v této oblasti nebo standard vydaný tímto konsorciem *DLT = (digital linear tape), lineární záznam **páska přes systém kladek k nepohyblivé hlavě, jen 1 cívka v kazetě, druhá v mechanice **1/2 palce paska, 20 – 40GB, linearni zaznam 20 – 40GB, zaměřeno na trvanlivost *DAT = (digital audio tape), šikmý záznam (helical scan) pomocí rotující hlavy, jako VHS **použití pro profi záznam hudby v CD kvalitě, také pro data **oproti QIC: Pásky jsou delší a mechaniky rychlejší ale dražší, média levnější, průměrně vydrží 2000 průchodů a přístupová doba je okolo 40 sekund. *NRZI – potrebuje pul bitu na bajt jako kontrolu *PE – phaze encoded – 2 bity stejne za sebou jsou zaznamenany reverzaci *jenže ve slajdech (2006_4/35) píše, že dnes se používá výhradně RLL a PRML (24) Co je podstatou ,,serpentinového" záznamu? Jakého má konkurenta? Co znamená pojem ,,helical scan"? *Serpentinový **Zapisuje se vždy jen na jednu stopu až do konce pásky, tam se hlava přesune na další stopu, obrátí se směr posunu pásky a zaznamenává se v opačném směru **Pohyblivá (rotující) hlava. **možno i paralelne? **technologie např. AIT (pam. Čip na pásce, AIT-4 až 200 GB) *Helical scan = technologie sroubovicoveho zaznamu **data jsou ukladana na pasku sikmo pomoci rotujici hlavy (jako u VHS, DAT nebo 8mm), zapisuje se rotujici hlavou sikmy zaznam, audio se zaznamena rovne, video sikmo v nekolika stopach, hlava rotuje K*1000ot/min. **vysvětlení s obrázkem **tím, že rotuje hlava, se páska může pohybovat pomaleji, relativní rychlost zůstává vysoká, větší hustota záznamu, stačí kratší pásky *Konkurent: Lineární **stopy na pásce jsou vedle sebe **data zaznamenána napříč páskou **Nepohyblivá hlava. **pamet. cip s FATkou **2.civka je součásti mechaniky -> vice hlav, paralelne; trvanlivejsi.. Viz také zde ??? deformace pasky ??? vetsi sirka pasma při pomalem posuvu (25) Jak vidíte budoucnost zálohovacích médií vy? Uvete příklady těch, která považujete za perspektivní! ve slidech píše o budoucím boji standardů Super DLT vs LTO format. *Super DLT - 110 GBdat, 11 MB/s, lineární zápis, zaměřeno na množství dat *LTO - Linear Tape Open - 25GB dat, taky lineární zápis, umožňuje rychlé vyhledávání (použito v HP,IBM Domácí zálohování: USB 2.0 a víc, disk, DVR Pásky: souboj SuperDLT(Quantum, 110 GB) x LTO (IBM, stovky GB, pam. Čip) (26) Co je aliasing ve zvukovém řetězci a jak se odstraňuje? Nakreslete blokové schéma zvukového řetězce a popište význam jednotlivých blok ! Chyba aliasingu je chybou ve frekvenční oblasti. Princip aliasingu u zvuku: Y osa je apmlituda a X jsou frekvence. Diskretizací přidáme násobky vzorkovací frekvence a pokud je špatně zvolená f_{vz} (příliš malá) tak se navzájem jednotlivé oblasti začnou překrývat. Nejlevější zaobleníček je frekvenční pásmo původního signálu, ale po diskretizaci tam jsou už jen frekvenční čáry. Frekvenční lalok se opakuje kolem celočíselných násobků vzorkovací frekvence. *analogový vstup *antialiasingový filtr **dolní propust *SH (sample & hold) **sejmu vzorek a ten držím na výstupu **A/D potřebují aby se na vstupu neměnil signál *A/D *DSP -aplikace nad digitálním signálem **frekvenční úpravy **ekvalizér **směšovač, dozvuky... *Latch **registr (hladinový klopný obvod) *D/A *deglitch **podle slovníku glitch = krátký rušivý impulz, tak hádám že tohle to asi odstraní, např. lupance... *Filter (AntiAlias výst.) *výstup Aliasing se odstrani pridanim analogového filtru (ještě před A/D) jenž propoustí maximálně 1/2 vzorkovaci frekvence. Aplet: Demonstration of Aliasing of a Sinusoidal Signal (viz také (1)(4)) (27) Nakreslete principiální schéma A/D převodníku s modulací (sigma-delta). Ze kterých se skládá částí? Vysvětlete jejich funkci! Soubor:Sigma_delta.png *jak kreslit obrázek: **nezapomenout na dvoje externi hodiny **popsane draty, kde je 1b, Nbitu *vlastnosti **až Msaml/s (s přímým převodem začíná na Msampl/s) **až 24bit (16bit normálně) **zlepseni pomeru signal/sum (SNR) **provadi rychle vzorkovani signalu (oversampling) *Jak funguje: **vstupuje analogový signál **v sumačním bodě se odečítá konstanta **jde tam signál z 1bit D/A (přepínač +Uref nebo -Uref) **rozdíl se integruje **výstup buď klesá nebo roste -> bude tam pila ***na vstupu 0 -> pravidelná pila ***na vstupu 1/2 Uref -> 2x rychleji klesá než stoupá **komparátor srovnává s 0 a říká jestli už kladný nebo záporný ***na vstupu 0 -> stejný počet nul a stejný jedniček ***na vstupu -Uref -> samé nuly ***na vstupu 1/2 Uref -> o polovičku víc jedniček než nul **decimátor ***počítá, kolikrát jsem se zeptal komparátoru a on byl nahoře ***na výstup to dá až po určitém počtu vzorků ***pracuje v pipeline (na začátku čekám hodně vzorků) ale další výstupy zahrnují stále i ty dřívější -> průměruje! ***Slouží tedy jako zádrž pro vysoké frekvence změn výstupu je tedy vlastně digitálním dolnopropustným filtrem -> určitou část kvantizačního šumu jsem odříz a posunul ho tedy do frekvencí kde mne nezajímá *Převod bitstreamu zpět na analogovou hodnotu: **řetězec jedniček a nul netvoří binární číslo, nýbrž udává, kolikrát při převodu byla nastavena +Uref a kolikrát -Uref **analogová hodnota = (počet jedniček * Uref) + (počet nul * (-Uref)) Sigma-delta modulace Pokud by jste nekdo mel problem sigma-delta modulaci, muze pomoci nasledujici link: Tutorial sigma-delta modulace (28) Co znamená převzorkování (oversampling), kde se používá a jaký je jeho pozitivní důsledek? * Převzorkování - vzorkování signálu na frekvenci vyšší (k-krát) než je vzorkovací frekvence, která je podle vzorkovacího kritéria nutná k zachycení daného signálu, k je pak "faktor převzorkování". * Zvyšuje se tím odstup signál-šum (SNR) o 10\,log_{10}(k) . *používá se v zvukovém řeťezci (když tam nemáte tohle, tak je zle a nepomůže vám ani 100x sigma-delta převodník) *přesun kvantizačního šumu do frekvencí, kde už téměř nevadí *rozlišení převodníku (pro N musí být UNIQ7c43cab83bce3aaa-math31bfd31a3a821aa100000006) *v převodníku převažují digitální obvody nad analogovými *dovoluje použít filtr s mírnějším sestupem popis:Termín oversampling se většinou používá v souvislosti s převodem D/A. Jde o vynasobení vzorkovací frekvence a interpolaci vzorků před samotným převodem na analogový signál. Mnohonásobně vyšší frekvencí vzorkování se vznikající vyšší frekvence (diky aliasingu) vyskytují hodně vzdálené od požadovaných frekvencí a je možné je odfiltrovat jednoduchým dolnopropustným filtrem. Dochází také k posuvu kvantizačního šumu k vyšším frekvencím. Převažuje digitální řešení. Dodatek: naproti tomu D/A převodu jsem našel na wikipedii, že se používá pro A/D převod. Souvisí to s obtížností výroby dobrého analogového filtru. Takže se místo toho použije mnohem větší frekvence vzorkování a levnější součástky. Odstraní se tím aliasing. Viz Oversampling ve wikipedii (29) V jaké souvislosti jsme v tomto předmět u používali zkratku MASH? Čeho se touto technologií dosáhne? Který blok v převodníku tuto schopnost má? Jakým termínem se tato schopnost označuje (česky i anglicky)? MASH = MultiStageNoiseShaping (? vicefazove tvarovani sumu ?), není jednobitový a je vyššího řádu *zlepšení vlastností převzorkování tím,že modulátor je vyššího řádu (je tam více integrátorů) *způsobuje že se víc posune a víc odsouvá (plocha šumu pořád zůstává stejná) *vicebitovy modulator -> čítám delší dobu tu jednobitovou (nebo 4bit pokud informaci *převzorkování (oversampling) *MASH je označením pro sigma-delta modulátor vyššího řádu, např. u výrobků TECHNICS. Nejaky popis MASH v PDF (30) Co je vícebitový Sigma-Delta modulátor? Jaké má přednosti, resp. nedostatky? * Komparator ma na vystupu vic bitu !!! - zkrati se tim pocet cyklu * Větší dynamický rozsah pro daný převzorkovací koeficient a řád modulátoru * Systémy vyšších řádů jdou lépe stabilizovat * Linearita převodníku závisí na DAC ve zpětné vazbě – vysoké nároky na přesnost výroby * Nehodí se pro mixed-signal integrované obvody * report ze zkoušky: neni to ten viceurovnovej, jde tam o to, ze je v nem vicebitovy komparator a vicebitovy D/A prevodnik a ze to je rychlejsi (31) Co je SACD? Kde se s ním můžete setkat? V čem jsou jeho výhody? Jaké Vy vidíte nedostatky? Vyhody: vyssi kapacita, vyssi frekvence, vice kanalu (až 6), vic stop, vetsi frekvencny a dynamicky rozsah. * Neobsahuje žádné vstupní filtry * Pomocí delta-sigma modulátoru (5. řádu) se provádí převzorkování (64x). Výsledkem je 1-bitový DSD (Direct Stream Digital)signál. * Řetězec neobsahuje decimátor * Tento signál je přímo nahráván na nosič * Neobsahuje složité obvody na výstupu. * Umožňuje záznam více kanálu (až 6 kanálu). * Zachovaná zpětná kompatibilita se stávajícími přehrávači CD (Hybridní media) * Podstatně lepší vlastnosti formátu dynamika, frekvenční rozsah, možná délka záznamu atd... (SACD = Super Audio CD) http://www.cdr.cz/a/1045 (32) Čemu se říká hybridní disk? V jaké souvislosti jste se s tímto pojmem v předmětu Nová média setkali? Jaké informace jsou na něm zapsány? (jen ze slajdů, chtělo by to ověřit a doplnit) *Má dvě vrstvy, první je kompatibilní s audio CD a měla by v tudíž jít přehravat v přehrávačích, druhá využívá technologie SACD. * *at si rika co chce toto je Hybridni disk *tohle taky ;) - CD s více filesystémy, např. audio cd část pro přehrávání ve stolním přehrávači a datová část s mp3, videoklipem nebo jinými bonusy (33) Uveďte (nejméně) 3 příklady ,,nových interfejsů" (společně s jejich základními charakteristikami)! USB2.0, FireWire (IEEE 1394), UltraATA, SATA, SCSI, SAS (SériovéSCSI) *PC Card PCMCIA *paralelni, pameti, modemy, net, multimedia, DMA, multifcni karty, konektor 2 rady 68pin, vyvody obousmerne IO,1,2,3, 95 – PC card blize ke zbernici. *IDE – Ultra ATA *diskovy, 40 – 80zil, ata je protokol, fast ata pouziva dma, jednoduchy radic, inteligence je v mechanice *SCSI - Paralelni sbernice pripojujici nejen disky, data zabezpecena paritou, umoznuje zretezeni, optimalizovane prikazy *SAS Seriál Atached SCSIki - SCSI instrukcni sada, seriove, *USB – 12 Mb/s, Seriove, USB 2.0 - 480Mb/sec, až 127 zařízení *IEEE 1394 – 100-400Mb/sec, seriove, 6 pinů (4 data, 2 napájení), 64 zařízení **FireWire (Apple), i.Link (Sony, bez napájecích pinů *mezixicht) **bude GigaWire až 800 Mb/sec *Serial ATA (SATA) *150MB/sec, cekaji se vyssi rychlosti (34) Rozdíly a podobnosti mezi rozhraními USB 2.0 a FireWire. * USB 2.0 **480Mbit/s, až 127 zařízení **sbernice - stromova strukturu (pocitac je ridici, "host system", uzly jsou USB huby, listy zarizeni) **2 signálové kroucené vodiče * FireWire (IEEE 1394) **400Mbit/s (ale jsou už rychlejší verze), až 65 zařízení **FireWire je 2-bodovy spoj - vzdy jedna o rovnocennou komunikaci dvou zarizeni (kdyz presouvate DV video z kamery na FW HDD, je teoreticky mozne, aby pocitac pouze otevrel komunikacni kanal a nastavil konfiguraci, prenos dat muze probihat primo mezi zarizenimi na sbernici) **2 signálové páry Oba obsahuji napajeni, podobna rychlost, seriovy interface, moznost pripojit teoreticky desitky zarizeni. (35) Moderní bezdrátová rozhraní využívají techniku rozprostřeného spektra. Vysvětlete tento pojem a jeho přínos (pozitivní vlastnosti)! *pomocí matematických funkcí rozptýlí sílu signálu do širokého frekvenčního bloku (vysílaná energie je rozložena do širšího pásma a množství energie pro konkrétní frekvenci tak je nízké (méně než 1 W)) *tutéž šířku pásma může využívat nezávisle na sobě více uživatelů při velmi malé interferenci *'přínos': je obtížnější signál odposlouchávat i rušit (36) Jaké znáte techniky rozprostírání spektra? V čem spočívá rozdíl? Kde se tyto techniky využívají? * FHSS (Frequency Hoping Spread Spectrum) **signál se vysílá náhodně střídavou posloupností frekvencí **tato posloupnost je dána generátorem pseudo-náhodných čísel, generátory vysílače a přijímače navzájem synchronizovány * DSSS (Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum) - každý bit je reprezentován ve vysílaném signálu více bity (vysílanými za původní časový interval), nová posloupnost vzniká XORem s tzv. spreading code (37) Co je luminiscence a jaké má varianty (návod: podle doby a podle formy dodávané energie)? Luminiscence je vyzařování elektromagnetického záření (světla) po předchozím dodání energie (v různé formě - viz. níže), přičemž se jedná o přebytek nad termodynamicky rovnovážným zářením tepelným *Varianty dle doby: **fluorescence - k vyzáření světla dojde po velmi krátké době, prakticky současně s dodáním energie **fosforescence - světelná emise nastane po delší době od dodání energie *Varianty dle dodávané energie: ** mechanická triboluminiscence ** chemická chemoluminiscence ** elektrická elektroluminiscence ** krystalizační krystaloluminiscence ** tepelná termoluminiscence **světelná fotoluminiscence **elektrony katodoluminiscence (38) Která periferní zařízení luminiscenci využívají? Dva typy (podle vlastního výběru) popište podrobněji! * CRT monitory - katodoluminiscence ** každá barva (R,G,B) jiný prvek ** ??? * Plazmy - fotoluminiscence ** Komůrky s plynovou náplní + plazmový výboj => UV zářrení ** UV záření + luminofor obrazovky => obraz, který sledujeme :) * Myši nebo klávesnice - elektroluminiscence ** LED diody - dlouhá životnost, malá spotřeba (39) Co je a jak funguje laser? Ve kterých periferních zařízeních se s ním můžete setkat? LASER = Light Aplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation (Zesilování světla pomocí stimulované emise záření) monochromatické (jednobarevné) koherentní (s konstantním fázovým rozdílem) světlo s malou divergencí (rozbihavostí) Hlavní soucásti laseru * Aktivní prostředí ** schopné stimulované (ne simulované!!!) emise fotonů (např. plyn, monokrystal, PN, ...) * Rezonátor ** 2 zrcadla, jedno z nich polopropustné Funkce # iniciační foton vyvolá spontánní emisi fotonů # tá posléze další ale už stimulovanou emisi fotonů # Opakovaný proces (cca 100 průchodů aktivním prostředím) Periferní zařízení * CD, DVD, HD DVD, Blue Ray DVD,... optické mechaniky * Myš??? info na Wikipedii * zarízení připájené přes FC (Fibre Channel) (40) Vyjmenujte Vám známé nejslibnější principy paměťových nanotechnologií. Jednu Vámi vybranou podrobněji popište! * Millipede * atomová paměť * molekulární paměť * paralelní biopaměť (o tomhle jsem nic na slidech nenasel, neni mysleno spis proteinova biopamet?) (41) Co je DMD (návod: zkratka patří do oblasti prezentačních nanotechnologií)? Stručně vysvětlete, kde se využívá a jak pracuje. DMD = Digital Micromirror Devices * hlavně velké projekce (kina, ...) * Princip natáčení zrcadel - bity proudí příno do polovodiče a aktivují náklon zrcadel (1024 odstínu šedé) * základní princip ** konstantní zdroj bílého světla ** natočení zrcadel do čočky, nebo do pohlcovače světla ** projekční čočka ** odstíny šedi ** barvy pomocí barevných filtrů ** filtr na kotouči (RGB) * 1-čipové aplikace ** barevný filtr na kotouči ** kmitání zrcadel a rozdílne on/off časy zrcadel ** 16,7 miliónů barev * 3-čipové aplikace ** Světlo prochází hranolem (1 čip na hranu) ** až 35 triliónů barev! * The mirrors themselves are made out of aluminium and are around 16 micrometres across. (ne jak ma na slajdech 16mm !!!) (42) V souvislosti s FFT se vyskytují termíny DIT a DIF. Co se jimi označuje? * Podle způsobu dělení výpočtu rozlišujeme: ** DIT -- decimace v čase: dělí se množina vstupních vzorků, následují dvě DCT o velikosti N/2 a pak se rekombinují výsledky. ** DIF -- decimace ve frekvencích: nejdříve se rekombinují vstupní vzorky, teprve pak následují dvě DCT o velikosti N/2, které produkují sudou a lichou sadu výstupů (obrazů). Decimation-in-time (DIT) Radix-2 FFT The radix-2 algorithms are the simplest FFT algorithms. The decimation-in-time (DIT) radix-2 FFT recursively partitions a DFT into two half-length DFTs of the even-indexed and odd-indexed time samples. The outputs of these shorter FFTs are reused to compute many outputs, thus greatly reducing the total computational cost. Decimation-in-Frequency (DIF) Radix-2 FFT The radix-2 algorithms are the simplest FFT algorithms. The decimation-in-frequency (DIF) radix-2 FFT partitions the DFT computation into even-indexed and odd-indexed outputs, which can each be computed by shorter-length DFTs of different combinations of input samples. Recursive application of this decomposition to the shorter-length DFTs results in the full radix-2 decimation-in-frequency FFT. (43) Kde a k čemu se FFT využívá u MP3? Nakreslete obrázek a vysvětlete! * MP3 kóder ** ke zjemnění frekvenční filtrace (obrázek Slidy 9 - str. 41) ** spiše se používá pro získání frekvenčního spektra signálu, aby se dal provést psychoakustická filtrace (úprava) * MP3 dekóder ** ??? (44) Ke kompresi obrazu či zvuku se spíše používá DCT a ne DFT (ve verzi FFT). Umíte názorně vysvětlit proč? * DFT pracuje s komplexními čísly (zložité!), přičemž DCT jenom s reálnymi čísly * u DCT je maximum informace soustředěno v nejnižších frekvencích Anglicky: The DCT, and in particular the DCT-II, is often used in signal and image processing, especially for lossy data compression, because it has a strong "energy compaction" property: most of the signal information tends to be concentrated in a few low-frequency components of the DCT, approaching the Karhunen-Loève transform (which is optimal in the decorrelation sense) for signals based on certain limits of Markov processes. In particular, it is well known that any discontinuities in a function reduce the rate of convergence of the Fourier series, so that more sinusoids are needed to represent the function with a given accuracy. The same principle governs the usefulness of the DFT and other transforms for signal compression: the more smooth a function is, the fewer terms in its DFT or DCT are required to represent it accurately, and the more it can be compressed. (Here, we think of the DFT or DCT as approximations for the Fourier series or cosine series of a function, respectively, in order to talk about its "smoothness.") However, the implicit periodicity of the DFT means that discontinuities usually occur at the boundaries: any random segment of a signal is unlikely to have the same value at both the left and right boundaries. In contrast, a DCT where both boundaries are even always yields a continuous extension at the boundaries (although the slope is generally discontinuous). This is why DCTs, and in particular DCTs of types I, II, V, and VI (the types that have two even boundaries) generally perform better for signal compression than DFTs. In practice, a type-II DCT is usually preferred for such applications, in part for reasons of computational convenience. (45) V čem se liší MDCT od DCT? Kde a proč se užívá (jinak: v čem spočívá výhoda MDCT oproti DCT?)? *MDCT ** je IV. typem DCT ** typické je překrytí ** atraktivní pro aplikace zpracování signálu ** Použití: MP3, AC-3, Ogg Vorbis, AAC, jiné audio komprese * DCT ** Použití: JPEG, MJPEG, MPEG, DV (Digital Video), ... * DCT (Diskrétní kosinová transformace) -- používá se nejčastěji při ukládání souboru v obrazovám formátu JPEG. Oproti FFT je výsledkem transformace méně koeficientů, vyšší frekvenční složky jsou nulové a je možné je zanedbat. DCT je také výpočetně jednodušší, protože nepoužívá komplexní čísla. * MDCT (Modifikovaná diskrétní kosinová transformace) -- využití pro zvukové formáty MP3 a jiná proudová (streamovaná) zvuková data. Jednotlivé transformované bloky se zde o polovinu překrývají a navíc se násobí okénkovou funkcí. Výsledkem jsou plynulé přechody a téměř dokonalá rekonstrukce, i když následná kvantizace znamená ztrátu informace (a např. i poškození hranic bloků). (46) Jaké metody pro zabezpečení informace na vnějších pamětech (ale nejen tam) znáte? Jak se vůbec pozná, že je, např. informace přečtená z optického disku, bezchybná? Metody pro zabezpečení * Redundance - vkládání nadbytečných údajů * Prokládání údajů (interleaving) * Víceúrovňové zabezpečení Základy * Používa se kód se schopností detekce a následné opravy chyb ** ECD - Error Code Detection ** ECC - Error Code Correction * Základní zabezpečovací jednotkou je 1 Byte! počítají se tzv. syndromy - vyjdou-li nulové = informace bez chyby (47) Co znamenají zkratky RSPC a CIRC? V jaké souvislosti jste se s touto technologií setkali? Vysvětlete podrobněji obě základní myslenky (principy)! Velmi důležité je tam napsat, že úspěch těchto kódů je v tom, že pracují nad bajty a ne bity. RSPC = Reed Solomon Progressive Coding *RS kód nad GF( 2^8 ) – Galois Field, který generuje pole P-parity a Q-parity. *Pouze pro potřebu RSPC se bajty 12-2075 každého sektoru (tj. 2064 B) uspořádají do 1032 slov, přičemž každé slovo má 2 B: MSB a LSB. *RSPC se aplikuje na 1032 slov 2x – jednou pro všechny MSB a jednou pro všechny LSB. *Při jedné aplikaci RSPC se provádí toto: **1032 slov se uspořádá do Galoisovy matice GF(UNIQ7c43cab83bce3aaa-math31bfd31a3a821aa100000003) generované modulovým polynomem x^8 + x^4 + x^3 + x^2 + 1 **Pro každý P-vektor (sloupce) se vypočtou dvě 2B P-parity (tedy celkem 4B). **Pro každý Q-vektor (diagonály) se vypočtou dvě 2B Q-parity. *Výstup RSPC tvoří pro matici 43x24 (1032 slov) která má 26 diagonál (24+2 řádky P-parity): **43x2=86 B pro MSB a dále 86 B pro LSB takže celkem 2*86 = 172 B P-parity (svislá parita) **26x2=52 B pro MSB a dále 52 B pro LSB takže celkem 2*52 = 104 B Q-parity (diagonální parita) **Bajty 0-2075 jsou nezměněny. CIRC také Reed-Solomon error correction = Cross Interleaved RS-Code *používá se k detekci a korekci chyb na CD, kombinuje prokládání a redundanci *# redundance – nadbytečná informace používaná ke kontrole a opravě chyb *# prokládání – informace na médiu nejsou zapsaná v lineárním pořadí a redundantní údaje nejsou hned u dat, která zabezpečují -> jinak by byla velká pravděpodobnost poškození dat i s redundantní informací, jsou různě proházená *Algoritmus: **prohází vstupy, vždy 4 pozdrží (o 2B) a 4 pustí hned a doprostřed vloží 4B parity **dále vloží další 4B parity nakonec a pozdrží každý druhý (o 1B) **nakonec se invertují 4B z té prostřední parity Jakmile u téhle otázky nemáte vysvětleno co se myslí tím interleaved, tak je to špatné. Kódování na CD-ROM a DVD: *sektory s vypočtenou P a Q paritou -> promíchání -> F1 rámce (24B) -> zakódování CIRC -> F2 rámce (32B) -> přidání kontrolního B -> F3 rámce (33B) -> zakódování pomocí EFM (+3b) (48) Co znamená, když si v souvislosti s optickým diskem přečtete tuto informaci: RS(45, 43)? Kódy Reed-Solomon slouží k opravě a detekci shluků chyb. RS nezabezpečuje jednotlivé bity, ale celé slabiky, např. o délce 8 bitů. Parametry v závorce udávají (délku kódového slova, délku informačního slova). Uvedený kód zabezpečuje 43 \times 8 bitů přidáním redundantní informace délky (45-43)\times 8 = 16 bitů (dvě slabiky). Další informace: http://www.4i2i.com/reed_solomon_codes.htm (49) Co je to ,,lokátor chyby" a syndrom. Kde a jak se používá? Lokátor chyby * slouží k opravě chyby ** Jedná-li se o jedinou chybu, oba podíly syndromů jsou nenulové a stejné! Tedy S1/S0 = S2/S1 > 0 Syndrom * Jsou to hodnoty pocitane pri kontrole prijatych dat. * vyjdou-li syndromy nulové, přijatá data jsou bez chyb Staré info: u CIRC Doplnit *metoda detekce chyb pomocí kódů *n chyb … rovnice o n neznámých ?? ??? zarizeni co detekuje chyby u CD, disku apod. (50) Co znamená, v jaké souvislosti a jak se používá pojem ,,výmaz"? Jak souvisí výmaz s lokátorem chyby? Výmaz: *Chyba se známou polohou, ale neznámou hodnotou. *Získáme jí z CIRC schématu (lokátoru chyby) jako chybný B (nevýjde syndrom) (???v ECC s hammingovou vzdalenosti 5 kodu to znamena, ze zname pozici chyby ale nevime jeji hodnotu, a jde opravit az 4 chyby (tzn. prakticky vic nez je schopen opravit samotny ECC kod (2), ale pozor, nic takovyho mu tam neplacejte jinak vas na tom uvari, protoze tenhle ECC kod (5) je nejak special a nejak se pozna, kde ty chyby jsou, takze prakticky od nej chcete jenom detekci chyby, coz sam o sobe umi)) * sám Šnorek po testu říkal, že správně v podstatě bylo, že výmaz (definice výše je správná) v podstatě s lokátorem chyb nesouvisí. Max.uznával, že souvisí volně-lokátor určí kde je chyba pro opravení, výmaz ale nelze opravit. (51) Popište nejdůležitější fáze komprese kompresního algoritmu JPEG! Jde o kompresi ztrátovou, nebo ne? Své tvrzení dolozte rozborem. Cb a Cr jsou chrominance, Y je jas. # převod RGB na Makrobloky (8x8) (4xY,Cb,Cr - jasová informace, světlost barvy, chrominance) Kanály Y a Cb se většinou ukládají v plném rozlišení, zatímco kanál Cr se z důvodu úspory často podvzorkovává (přepočítává na menší rozlišení, běžně v poměru 1:2×1:2) Cenou za to je zhoršení kvality ostrých barevných přechodů. Při dekompresi – interpolace okrajů makrobloků # Diskrétní cosinová transformace DCT # Kvantizace - to jak funguje tohle se nasprtejte ** Při kompresi se budou dělit DC koeficienty odpovídajícími hodnotami v kvantizační matici. Největší ztrátu utrpí DC koeficienty v pravém spodním rohu matice, protože budou děleny největším číslem. Tam se také nacházejí vyšší frekvence. Uvedená kvantizační matice je ideální a nevychází tak úplně z charakteristiky lidského zraku. Skupina JPEG definovala jakousi optimální kvantizační matici, která je postavena na anatomii našeho oka a měla by znamenat rovnováhu mezi kvalitou a mírou komprese. Obrázek http://www.pcsvet.cz/cldata/4919/qm_50_jpeg.gif # Linearizace zápisu # RLE kódování nul # Huffmanovo kódování JPEG ukládá data ztrátově *chrominance se ukládá s menším rozlišením *kvantizace potlačí vysoké frekvence obrazu *Referát na téma DCT ve formátu JPEG *docela podrobně o MPEG a JPEG v .doc (52) Co znamená pojem ,,podvzorkování chrominancí" a v jaké souvislosti se pouzívá? K čemu pozitivně přispívá? Má jeho aplikace i negativní důsledky? *Kanály Y a Cb se většinou ukládají v plném rozlišení, zatímco kanál Cr se z důvodu úspory často podvzorkovává (přepočítává na menší rozlišení, běžně v poměru 1:2×1:2). Cenou za to je zhoršení kvality ostrých barevných přechodů. Při dekompresi – interpolace okrajů makrobloků Upřesnění: podvzorkování podléhá Cr i Cb. Viz ten .doc o JPEGu a MPEGu. *U komprese JPEG se chroma subsampling ukládá barevnou informaci jako průměr pro 2x2 pixely, kdežto intenzitu ukládá pro každý pixel. Lidské oko je totiž citlivější na intenzitu než na barvu. Je možné ušetřit data. (53) Které postupy patří do tzv. psychoakustických metod komprese? Vysvětlete je! Psychoakustické komprese je využito ve zvukovém formátu MP3. Základní principy psychoakustické komprese Psychoakustický princip se opírá o studium vlastností lidského ucha, snaží se vytvořit nejdokonalejší model sluchu a s tímto poznáním určuje, co bude vlastně neslyšitelné. Pak nevadí, když se příslušná data kompresí ztratí. Průměrné lidské ucho má frekvenční rozsah 20 Hz až 20 kHz, dynamický rozsah (ticho - hluk) cca 96 dB. Práh slyšitelnosti není frekvenčně nezávislý, absolutně nejnižší hodnotu akustického tlaku ucho rozpozná na frekvenci cca 4 kHz, schopnost slyšet závisí na úrovni hlasitosti a to dokonce nejen globálně, ale i lokálně (viz dále). Slyšitelnost se měří v jednotkách sone (hlasitost 40-ti dB tónu o frekvenci 1 kHz). Důsledky frekvenčního maskování * Maskování jeden zvuk je přehlušen jiným, silnějším. Maskování je silnější, jsou-li zvuky na blízkých frekvencích. Práh slyšitelnosti se mění podle toho, co je právě slyšet. Mluvíme o aktuální maskovací šabloně. * Ucho má jistou setrvačnost. Důsledkem je, že po hlasitém zvuku chvíli neslyšíme. Zprvu poněkud překvapivý je jev opačný ... „Přehlušené“ je ucho déle, než„zahlušené“. (žeby časové maskování???) Otázky z minulých let, které v aktuálním zadání nejsou (11) Co znamená, kde a od kdy se používá a jak funguje MR, resp. GMR hlava? GMR: A Giant Leap for IBM Research, Popis MR hlavy MR (od 1991) Zápisová hlava je induktivní, čtecí hlava využívá změn vodivosti magnetorezistivních materiálů při změnách okolního magnetického pole vyvolaných průchodem zaznamenaných bitů pod hlavou. Odolnější proti rušení. 3 Gb/inch² GMR "Giant Magnetoresistive" – (od 1997) GMRČtecí element se skládá ze dvou magnetických vrstev obklopujících jako sendvič vodivou vrstvu o tloušťce jen několika atomů (Pixie Dust - edit: imho to vůbec nesouvisí s hlavou, ale s médiem), podle změn magnetického pole vyvolaného průchodem média dochází ke změnám vodivosti. (Tato technologie je poslední a umožňuje nejvyšší hustotu záznamu ze všech uvedených hlav. 4.1 Gb/inch – 40 Gb v budoucnu ???) *GMR : GMR je jev podobný MR, ale přízvisko obří nemá náhodou. Zatímco MR je skromný, neboť změna signálu mezi uloženou 1 a 0 činí 1 - 3 %, GMR vykazuje odchylku až 15 %, což je postačující pro ukládání dat. Základem senzoru jsou dvě magnetické vrstvy obklopující tenkou vodivou vrstvu mezi nimi jako sendvič. Jedna z magnetických vrstev je udrzována přiléhající vrstvou z magnetického materiálu ve správné magnetické polarizaci (pevná vrstva, pinned layer). Druhá vrstva je naopak ponechána volně a její polarizace se mění v souladu s polarizací snímaného magnetického pole (snímací vrstva, senzing layer). Pokud jsou obě vrstvy polarizovány stejným směrem, proud přes sendvič protéká volně, jakmile se ale polarizace otočí, odpor vzroste a proud poklesne. zdroj (17) V čem a jak se liší dvě nejpoužívanější technologie CD-RW? (Návod: mají se na mysli technologie PR a MO) MO: *Opticky zahřeju (nad curiovu teplotu, ktera je někde okolo 300˚C) čímž vymažu původní reverzace (po zahrati se demagnetizuje) *zmagnetizovani jednim, nebo druhym smerem zapíši informaci, výhoda: po ochladnutí zůstane zmagnetované a za normální teploty s tím nic nehne *čtení díky změně faradayovy rotace (opticky laserem), sleduje sa stáčanie lúča Kerrovým efektom (elektrooptický dvojlom), ktorý je závislý od magnetickej orientácie bodu PR: *Opticky zahřeju a tím zapisuji (mažu) *Opticky (bezkontaktně) provádím čtení (18) Má, podle vašeho názoru, technologie DVD jestě nějakou světlou budoucnost? (Návod: popište 3. generaci, tzv DVR!) *DVR = DVD s bluelaserem BR-DVD *Philips+Sony; nahrávání a výmaz pomocí PR medium DVD DVR vlnová délka 635 nm 400 nm num. apertura 0.6 0.85 (zaostří na malou plošku) vzdálenost stop 0.8 μm 0,32 μm datové toky 1,23 MB/s 2,75 MB/s kapacity 4,7 GB 22 GB (24) Jaká je redundance záznamu na CD? (Vyjádřete ji kvantitativně! ) 12bajtů (synchronizace), 4bajty, 2048bajtů data, 288bajtů opravný kód a podobně. tj. zhruba redundantních 300bajtů na 2kilobajty dat. Viz slajdy. >> Jeste je treba zapocitat redundanci CIRC kodu: C1 je (28,24), C2 je (32,28), takze CIRC dodava redundanci 1/4 *mód 1:RS kódy (28,24) nebo (45,43), pak CIRC sektor =2352B dat, data: 2048B, parita: 288B *¼ dat je redundantních *2352 B uzivatelska data X 784 bytu pro korekci chyb (3:1) ???: *588:192 po circ a eight to fourteen modulaci, merge bity a synchronizace. *reed-solomon: C1: 28/32 C2: 24/28 -192 bitu ->588 bitu ??? (24) V čem, podle vašeho názoru, spočívá tak výrazná odolnost moderních magnetických a optických záznam proti chybám? Redundance, samoopravne kody, interleaving (27) Jaká bezdrátová rozhraní pro připojování periferií znáte? Alespoň dvě z nich podrobně popište (návod: fyzická vrstva, dosah, modulace, vlastnosti, přednosti, nedostatky, apod.). technologie fyzická vrstva dosah modulace vlastnosti přednosti nedostatky IrDA Infra světlo (infra LED->fotodioda) 1m pulzní formát dat stejný jako RS232, 4-16Mbps cena, spotřeba, rušení směrovost, dosah Bluetooth rádio ISM 2,4GHz 10m, 100m GFSK(1), FHSS(2) 723 kbps asymetricky, nebo 434 symetricky všesměr, cena, dosah, spotřeba autokonfigurace, výkon rychlost, zarušenost ISM pásma WiFi rádio ISM 2,4GHz 5km DSSS(3) CSMA/CA, adhoc x infrastructure, 11-54Mbit rozšířenos, cena, dosah, mobilita zarušení, bezpečnost Ronja optika 1.3km BPSK(4) stejně jako u AUI nekomerční, 10Mbit cena, dosah, rušení (až na tu mlhu) potřeba zručných rukou a hromady volného času ;) *(1) Gaussian Frequency Shift Keying *(2) Frequency Hopping Spread Spectrum *(3) Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum *(4) Binary Phase Shift Keying (32) Nakreslete příklad blokového schématu zabezpečujícího digitální vstup obrazové informace! Ze kterých se skládá částí? Vysvětlete jejich funkci! *Composite video *A/D (jediný použitelný s přímým převodem) *Digital CompositeVideo (3YUV složky) *strip buffer, raster to block *JPG (data) *flash (33) Popište strukturu a funkčnost té části vstupního obrazového řetězce, která zajisťu je digitalizaci barevného obrazu. Z jakých se skládá částí? ? Digit.bar.obrazu, rozklad na hranolu, GRGB,CYGM (34) Vysvětlete princip a funkci CCD. K čemu se používá? Jakého má v současné době největšího konkurenta? CCD = charge coupled device *základ: MOS kondenzátor na Si čipu, ve kterém se při dopadu fotonů tvoří náboj *rozlišení CCD čipu je počet prvků (VGA až 5M) *rozměry čipu = úhlopříčka (1/3-2/3 palce) *detekují pouze intenzitu, ne složení barev-> rozklad barev na složky (filtry, hranol) *Pracuje jen ve stupních šedi, nejčastěji v rozlišení 8 bitů, pro barevnou informaci jsou nutné tři CCD buňky s barevnými filtry. Konkurent: CMOS (jednodušší výroba, menší spotřeba, ale horší podání barev, horší při slabém osvětlení, vyšší šum). Jinak superCCD, FoveOn (35) Jak zajistíte možnost snímání barevných obrazů prvky CCD? CCD sníma pouze jas *filtry: **přímo na CCD prvek: GRGB **nebo před objektiv (ale tam problém se stabilitou obrazu při snímání -> použití u scanerů) *rozklad světla hranolem **Pozor! Hranol nerozkládá světlo na barevné složky, ale dělají to zase až filtry za jednotlivými odbočkami hranolu. **pouze u kamer (36) Jaký typ převodníku (podle principu funkce) použijete ve vstupním zvukovém nebo obrazovém řetězci? Jaké očekáváte typické parametry? *video **s přímým převodem **6-14bitů **vysoká rychlost (<100Mvzorků/s) *Zvuk **sigma delta **16-24bitů **velké rozlišení (B >22)??? **nízká rychlost převodu (< 1Mvzorků/s) **modulátor ***vícebitový->nemusí být tak velké K ***vyššího řádu ->výhodnější posunnutí kvantizačního šumu **převzorkování --- Výše uvedené údaje nejsou bohužel zcela správné, jak nás Šnorek poučil. Údaje uvedené u počtu bitů a rychlosti převodu odpovídají maximům pro daný typ převodníku - to ale on nechtěl, on chtěl typické hodnoty pro aplikace z dig.zvuku a obrazu. * takže např. přímý převodník sice zvládá až 100Msample/sec, u dig.kamer si ale vystačíme s 1Msample/sec neboť frekvence snímání je typ. 25fps, pro rozlišení 800*600 stačí pronásobit a ještě je to jen pro 1/3 (RGB zvlášť) a jsme na cca 1Msample/s a 100Msample/s ho proto velmi rozčílilo. (37) Jaká konkrétní vnější rozhraní mají (pro připojení k číslicovým počítačům) zařízení pro snímání a záznam digitalizovaného zvuku a obrazu? *Obraz **USB nebo FireWire **ISO 15740 - Host amera Communication Protocol je standardizovaný protokol, existují implementace pro USB i FireWire *Zvuk **stereo jack **4.1 a 5.1 **optický MD Link u Sony MiniDisc **USB (38) V čem, podle vašeho názoru, spočívá největší rozdíl mezi obrazovou kompresí JPEG a MPEG? JPEG statický obrázek, MPEG pohyblivé obrázky. (u písemky chce oba "charakterizovat":) *JPEG **snížení prostorové redundance v 1 snímku *MPEG **snížení časové redundance mezi snímky a prostorové redundance v 1 snímku **koduje video i audio + prostredky pro rozdeleni a synchronizaci **algoritmus hledani nejpodobnejsiho bloku (40/stará) Kterých snímků (I, B, P) je v komprimované sekvenci MPEG nejvíce? Proč ? Poměr obvyklé datové náročností složek I:P:B je 15:5:2 u MPEG2, nejvíc je snímků B, potom P a nejméně I. *I: IntraFrame - statický obrázek JPEG kompresovaný *P: Predicted - rozíl vztažený k minulému frame typu I nebo P technikou pohybové kompenzace (Motion Compensation). *B: Bidirectional - rozdíl vztažení k oběma framům typu I nebo P MPEG4 už zavádí různé chytristiky pro odhad kde vložit jaký snímek. (43) Snahu o dosazení vyšší kvality v prostorové reprodukci zvuku charakterizují některá konkrétní řešení, které můžeme považovat za jisté milníky. Uveďte některé spolu s jejich technickými charakteristikami! analogové: mono, stereo, kvadro (60tá léta, neprosadilo se, posluchač měl pocit že sedí v orchestru), SRS (finta-šidítko), Dolby Surround (4reproduktory, zpetne kompatibilní se stereo přehrávači, superpozice 3kanálů), Dolby ProLogic. digitální: stereo, 3D, DolbyDigital (=AC3), DTS 5.1, plus šílenosti v moderních kinech ANALOGOVÉ *Mono – zvuk v bodě reproduktoru *Stereo *zvuk na spojnici reproduktoru, dodnes na CD a DAT (už digitálně) *SRS *zvuk v prostoru okolo reproduktoru, náhražka vícekanálové techniky **fazove posuny vstupniho signalu **selektivni zpozdovani **harmonicke zkresleni *Quadrofonie – posluchac si pripada ze sedi v orchestru, slepa vetev **maticová a diskrétní kvadrofonie (výpočet pro P/L reproduktor) *Dolby Surround – zvuk vyplňuje prostor mezi reproduktory **do dvou stereokanalu se nahrava superpozice L,S a P kanálů a vsesmerove hlukove pozadi **prehravani je mozne i bez dekoderu tedy 2 kanalove. 5ti kanalove ale i 4k vynechani stredoveho reproduktoru. *Dolby Prologic – 5ti kanal, inovace predchociho,L,S,P,2x vsesmerovy. Ve všech stejny zaznam. VHS. DIGITÁLNÍ *Dolby Digital – digitalni technologie s kompresi, není zatizena zpetnou kompatibilitou. **6ti kanalovy zvuk (L,S,P, 2xzadní, sub), všechny plný frekv. Rozsah (kromě sub.) **kodek AC3 (psychoakustický princip). (43) Formulujte základní myšlenky kompresního algoritmu pro zvuk v MPEG! V čem se lisí a jaké mají základní vlastnosti jeho jednotlivé implementační roviny (Layer X)? * Layer I: **pouze frekvenční maskování **192 kbps/kanál * Layer II: **3 framy najednou (předchozí, aktuální, následující) **frekvenční i časové maskování **96-128 kbps/kanál * Layer III (MP3): **nejúčinnější **cca 64 kbps/kanál **redukce vazeb mezi stereokanály **kompresní poměr 1:6 **přidává MDCT (modified discrete cosine transform) **32 pásem se rozdělí jemněji – zjemnění frekv. filtrace **dále Huffmanovo kódování Kodér nedefinován standardem, ale dekodér ano -> kompatibilita. Algoritmy: *Kódování **zdrojové audio **FFT - potřebuju totiž udělat frekvenční analýzu abych věděl co mohu zahodit **rozdělení na subpásma odpovídající pásmům v uchu **společně s rekvenčním maskováním se určí, co se bude přenášet **kvantizace frekvenčních vzorků **zakódování **bitstream *Dekódování **demultiplexing **dekvantizace **na pásma **audio (44) Uvete základní myslenky kompresního algoritmu pouzitého v GSM! *nepostupuje se metodou kódování tvaru vlny (vzorkování), nepřenáší se „bitmapa“ hovoru, ale jeho „vektorový“ popis ("simulují" se hlasivky) *musíme mít model tvory řeči: formant, rezonátor a kodér *lidský hlas - 300-3400Hz - stačí vzorkovací frekvence 8000Hz. *kodér CELP **parametry modelu se získávají zkusmo, hledá se rozdíl mezi originálním a predikovaným signálem, hledá se v kódové knize *FullRate 13kbps, Halfrate 6.5kbps (46/stará) Vysvětlete dost obvyklý zmatek v používání pojmů IDE a ATA. Stručně charakterizujte vývoj tohoto rozhraní a jeho perspektivu! IDE – Integrated Drive Electronics, interfejs mezi diskovou jednotkou a řadičem disku - "Integrated Device Electronics" - diskové rozhraní, přesněji standard diskového rozhraní, založený na 16 bitové architektuře sběrnice ISA, ale používaný i na jiných počítačích. Specifikace IDE řeší otázku rozhraní mezi základní deskou počítače, integrovaným řadičem disku a diskem. Sběrnice IDE podporuje pouze dvě zařízení - master (doslova "pán" - řídící, hlavní) a slave (doslova "otrok", řízené, podružné). Zdokonalené rozhraní viz heslo EIDE dovoluje už připojení 4 zařízení. *40 vývodů, plochý kabel, inovací je EIDE ATA – AT Attachement, protokol pro prenos dat, ridicich a stavovych informaci mezi PC a diskem Vývoj: ATA2 rozsireni, vyssi vykon Fast ATA podobne, pouziva DMA ATA 33(40 zilovy kabel),66,100,133, odpoviad prenosu MB/s, az k Ultra-ATA 133, asi poslední *jen 2 disky (M/S), inteligence v mechanice, 512 MB, plochý kabel bránící vzduchu Budoucnost: serial ATA (47/stará) V historii vývoje rozhraní SCSI je možné pozorovat některé důlezité milníky. Uveďte alespoň něk teré (spolu se základními charakteristikami)! Jakou má SCSI, podle vašeho názoru, budoucnost? *1. generace **1981 - SCSI 1 - 10MB/s 8(16) zarizeni, parita u zapisu **1986 - SCSI 2 - 32 bit. **SCSI3 20MB/s 8bitů **Ultra SCSI-3 20MB/s *2.generace **Ultra 2 (8bit 40MB/s) **WideUltra (16bit 40MB/s) **WideUltra2 (16bit 80MB/s SPI-2) *3. generace **Ultra160 160MB/s (SPI-3) *4. generace **Ultra320 320MB/s (SPI-4) *5. generace **Ultra640 640MB/s (SPI-5) **SAS (SériovéSCSI) *SCSI – paralelni sběrnice, ruzna zarizeni. nezavisla na typu zarizeni, logicke rozhrani, data zabezpecena paritou, umožňuje zřetězeni, optimalizovane prikazy. maz 8 nebo 16 zarizeni *budoucnost ano. Jen odlisny fyzicky interface? (seriál attached scsi X iee 1394 X fibre channel) *Seriál Attached SCSI – zrychleni proti paralelnimu SCSI, zachovani investic do instrukcni sady toto je z abcdlinuxu a neni to uplne presne: Small Computer System Interface vzniklo nekdy kolem roku 1986, pod oznacenim SCSI-1 ( 5MB/s; az osm zarizeni ), pak nasledovalo SCSI-2 ( az sestnact zarizeni ) - zde poprve rozdeleni mezi Narrow( uzka, 8 bitu, 10MB/s ) a Wide ( siroka, 16 bitu, 20MB/s ), SCSI-3 ( Narrow 20MB/s; Wide 40MB/s ). V roce 1998 prichazi na svet SCSI-4, ktere vsak bylo predstaveno jako Ultra2 SCSI ( Narrow 40MB/s, Wide 80MB/s ). Po nejake dobe se objevilo Ultra3 SCSI, nazvane Ultra160 SCSI. Zde uz Narrow neni, protoze osmibitova sirka uz se nepouziva, takze prenosova rychlost je 160MB/s, pripojit lze stale az 16 zarizeni. V roce 2001 byl uveden Ultra320 => 320MB/s. Hlavni vyhoda SCSI je rychlost, mnozstvi moznych pripojenych zarizeni a predevsim mala zatez procesoru ( cca2%, naproti IDE, ktere vyuziva az 98% ). Data je mozno prenaset synchronne nebo asynchronne. SCSI radic byva casto nazyvan jako iniciator spojeni, protoze vpodstate akorat organizuje provoz mezi zarizenimi a zbytkem systemu. (48) Co je společným rysem (brzdou) všech vícekanálových reprodukčních technik ,,analogové" éry? ??? Nutná kompatibilita zdola (49) Které znáte současné vícekanálové reprodukční technologie zvuku? Uveďte i jejich parametry! Zvlásť vyznačte digitální, resp. analogová řešení! analogové: stereo, kvadro (60tá léta, neprosadilo se, posluchač měl pocit že sedí v orchestru), SRS (finta-šidítko), Dolby Surround (4reproduktory, zpetne kompatibilní se stereo přehrávači, superpozice 3kanálů), Dolby ProLogic. digitální: stereo, 3D, DolbyDigital (=AC3), DTS 5.1, plus šílenosti v moderních kinech viz. otazka 47. (50) Jak funguje digitální reproduktor? hustě:) každý bit digitáního signalu je napojení na jednu membránu reproduktoru (tj. tolik membrán kolik bitů ma dig signál!) zvuk vzniká superpozicí vlnoploch v prostoru... *Princip elektroakusticke premeny, kdy jednotlive bity digitálního zvukoveho signalu budi membrany, jejich aktivni plochy jsou primo umerne vaham bitu a počet membrán je roven poctu bitu signalu *Místo jedne akusticke vlny se tak budi vln mnoho *V plynnem prostředí se jednotlive akusticke vlny sectou, takze DA prevod je vlastne soucet vln v plynnem prostredi *menice s magnetickym polem, menice s elektrickym polem, menice dalších principu(termoakusticky, optoakusticky, plasmovy (51) Které kompresní techniky pro záznam a reprodukci zvuku znáte? Jaké jsou jejich základní vlastnosti? třeba ty psycho - frekvenční maskování, časové maskování. ztrátová a neztrátová komprese... (54) Jaké znáte základní techniky komprese zvuku? PCM, psychoakustické, GSM... viz předchozí (55) Charakterizujte Flash paměť. Nakreslete její strukturu a stručně vysvětlete princip její činnosti. *NOR-MOSFET - ukládá se do foat. gate ne control gate, problémy se škálovatelností, pomalé mazání ale umí náhodný přístup - dobré pro uložení programů. *NAND - podobný NOR, nelze náhodně, vhodné na uložení dat. *uchová data bez napájení *mazání a čtení po blocích NOR: náhodný přístup x škálovatelnost a pomalé mazání NAND: škálovatelnost x nemožnost náh. Přístupu (56) Stručně popište nejslibnější inovační technologie Flash pamětí. Vlastnosti, přednosti? StrataFlash - Intel, NOR, 4bity na buňku MirrorBit - AMD, NOR, 2bity na buňku, rychlejší 0. *v jedné buňce dva bity, Read-while-write/erase operace StrataFlash (Intel) *v jedné buňce dva bity – dosaženo umísťováním čtyř různých množství náboje na floating gate *pomalejší, nutná preciznější technologie MirrorBit (AMD) *v jedné buňce dva bity – umisťování dvojice nábojů na 2 různá místa v buňce *spolehlivější, rychlejší Category:ČVUT-FEL